edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Scams
These are some scam ideas of Ed, Edd n Eddy fans that they have thought up for the Eds. 'Eddy's Deep Sea Fishing' Overview: The Ed's ordered fifty extra large Sea Bass and put them in the community pool. The kids were supposed to pay a fee for a fishing pool and bait in order to fish them out. Profit: $5:00 Failure: The Sea Bass wouldn't move due to not being in salt water. Ed (realizing this) accidentally filled the pool with sugar instead of salt, killing most of the fish. The kids were easily able to capture all of the dead fish due to a lack of resistance. The kids proceeded to cook and eat the fish (except for Rolf who ate his raw). Unfortunately, the Eds forgot to remove the chlorine from the pool before releasing them, and the fish were contaminated. The kids suffered severe food and chemical poisoning. To add insult to injury, the remaining Sea Bass adapted and bred, the pool was soon filled with them. *'Devil Fruit Scam '(Cursed Fruit scam to those who saw the 4kids version of One Piece) Overview: Random fruits that Eddy claimed that gave you a power if you bite one at the cost of being unable to swim Profit: a dollar Fanfics this scam appeared in: The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna, Painting the Cul-De-Sac GREEN! Success/Failure: It's mostly a failure when the kids realize the fruits don't work, plus in the third fanfic the scam appeared the Gang Green Gang stole the fruit and were angered when they don't work... but they spared Eddy because they were hungry and the fruit tasted good. Plus Eddy often repeats this scam. One notable time this worked was when he earned enough money to buy a naughty tape but it turned out to be a scam by Edna and that's how they met. Trivia: yeah this is a reference to One Piece *'Eds Hot Dogs' Overview: Hot Dogs That Where Cooked By Ed Profit: 25 Cents Success/Failure: The Hot Dogs Tasted Horrible and got Refunds * Overview: Edd makes the pizza Eddy talks on the phone and Ed delivers the pizza. Profit: 8$ Failure: Ed uses the money for a poster. Not jawbreakers. Eddy hits him with a frying pan. *'Mystery meat disguised as Chocolate' Overview: Basically The Eds (With the exception of Edd) sell mystery meat with sugar and make it look like chocolate. Profit: specifically $1.75. Failure: At first all of the kids gathered into an angry mob because The Eds tried to pass up horrid mystery meat as chocolate, afterwards Edd disappeared, Ed froze his sister, and Eddy managed to run 10x faster than usual to his house, see the link below for how they did that. Use: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3786130/3/Super_Eds *'The Mega Party' Overview: A mega party, with video games, food, movies and music, which lasted for 2 days. Profit: 25 cents Failure: None. But the Kankers appeared with intent to spoil it. Use: Eds Party *'Get Better Quick' Overview: Vitamins designed to look like pills to cure any disease. Profit: Many quarters from the kids. Failure: The kids demanded refunds when Edd unwillingly told them. *'Ed-Vice 2009' Overview: Characters from other Cartoon Network Shows ask Eddy for advice for just a quarter if they got a bad mood feeling Profit: Almost one quarter from Mojo Jojo Failure: Eddy and Double D fell asleep when the children (before being known to Earth) have sent all citizens in Rethink Avenue fall asleep to be genetically inside the Cul-De-Sac's women and be born in order to conquer the world. Also, Eddy could have also come up with a lame advice. Use: Ed of the Damned *'Eddy's Monster-A-Go-Go-Away-and-Child-Defense' Overview: Kids get protection by Double D and Eddy from the giant monster stalking them and the "chlidren" Profit: The kids got so worried they clogged up a total of $75.25 into Eddy's jar that was empty and never touched for years Failure: Edzilla ate the money inside the jar along with the jar's plastic materialism. Use: The Ed From 20,000 Fathoms *'Edsabers' Overview: Toy Lightsabers Profit: None Failure: A. No one was interested. B. Ed spoiled Star Wars Episode III. Use: Ed Wars (on fanfiction.net) Sudden page maker's note to you: I've seen your FF, keep em coming T fiction! *'Eds Bakery' Overview: Cakes and pies made from dirt and mud. Profit: 50 cents. Failure: The kids discovered what it was made out of after tasting the dirt and finding rocks and worms in it. Use: Cousin Ed (Fan-fiction by Manta-bee) *'Ed's Local Store' Overview: A real store built by the eds. Profit: The items' prices were unknown. Failure: Ed accidently drove a crane into it and knocked it over. Use: Go to the Ed Store *'Ed's Excellent World of Furniture' Overview: The Eds sell wooden furniture on Arbor Day. Profit: A cash register full of quarters (plus $10.00 from Jimmy). Failure(s): Eddy runs out of wood. Jonny runs away because he doesn't want Plank to get turned into furniture and accidently destroys the stand. *'Thirteen Monkeys (movie)' Overview: The Eds shown the kids a movie called (Thirteen Monkeys) starring the Eds Profit: 25 cents for each minute watching it. Failure: There weren't any monkeys, angering the kids. Episode: Operation: J.O.H.N.N.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N. *'Ask Someone' Overview: The kids ask Double D questions. Profit: 25 cents and 1 jawbreaker. Failure: Since the kids don't know who they're talking too, Double D and Ed decide to take a stand and so Ed and Double D give the kids wrong answers and they all flunk. So they beat up Eddy and get their money and jawbreakers back. *'E-project' Idea by: Scam(a fan that does not have an account on ed,edd a eddy wiki). Overview: Double D builds the eds own version of the guntank,guncannon,gundam and eventually the gms from mobile suit gundam. Profit: None '' 'Success: Eddy's brother's army attacks before they are sold. But eddy gets in the Eddam (Ed version of the Gundam) and attacks and wins, leading to a war. But eventually the eds win the war. This going to be the plot of an upcoming fan-fiction on fan-fiction.com this summer. *'''Ed's Ping Pong Overview: The Eds have the kids play ping pong, and sometimes, they challenge the masters (Eddy and Edd) for an extra quarter. Profit: A jarful of quarters. Failure: Ed walked through the table, destroying it in the process. Causing the scam to be ruined. Also, most of the story was Eddy's dream, so he didn't actually have that money in real life. But he does the same scam outside the dream, so it's unknown if it was a failure or not. Use: Ed Abuse *'Ed and Eddy's Baby Mart' Overview: Ed and Eddy sell baby gifts (Ed's baby junk) to the pigeons- I mean customers for the baby shower for Edd's new baby sister, despite Edd's determination to not have her become Eddy's cashcow. Profit: Lots and lots and lots and lots of money. Nickels, Dimes, pennies, quarters, heck, even a fancy 20 dollar bill. This was Ed and Eddy's most profiting scam yet. Errr........... Success?: Everyone bought the gifts, so by monday afternoon, all their wares were gone. Edd got suspicious, but the suspicions were put on hold when he found out that his mom was in labor. However, this story isn't over yet, so I'll update if I see a failure in this most successful scam yet. Use: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3711365/4/So_Close_Yet_So_Ed *'You on Wheels' Overview: Edd makes a unicycle fold over your feet so you can roll instead of walk. Profit: A jar of quarters. Plus a 50 from Kevin to sell at CycleCon Failure Then Success: Edd forgot to add the automatic deactivation. So the kids have them repaired at no extra charge. Use: 'Me and The Eds *'Super Ed's Cyber Vehicles Overview:Casimus sells bikes, skateboards, and scooters made of alien technology. His biggest seller was a Cyberboard. Eddy was pissed that Casimus made money so he steals it. Edd breaks it up by throwing the money into the creek. Profit:A lot of money. Failure: Edd tossed all the money in the creek. Fanfic: Me and The Eds *'Funeral Clothes and Cards' Overview: The Eds (Minus Ed) sell funeral clothes and cards (For Ed's funeral). That's all. Profit: Unknown, but they did get a lot of cash. Failure: It was all just a dream. Use: Ed Abuse *'4th of July Party' Overview: A Party at Eddy's house - you pay to get in. Profit: $6.00, plus the money made from selling Sparklers. Semi-Failure: Plank set off the fireworks a tad early, and the scam was abandoned. Also, according to Kevin "The Party was Suck-ish". But the fireworks were awsome, so they didn't ask for a refund. Use: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5189648/1/IndependEds_Day_Ed_Edd_n_Eddys_4th_of_July *'Marine Ed's' Overview: The Eds Sell lots of weapons of water doom. Profit: $4.50, plus an overreaction from Numbuh 1. Failure: The Candy Store was closed. Use: Operation ED *'Sparkler Stand' Overview: The Eds sell sparklers at the party. Profit: $5.00 Semi-Failure: Kevin taunted the Eds by saying they would be dangerous, giving way to a sparkler duel. Use: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5189648/1/IndependEds_Day_Ed_Edd_n_Eddys_4th_of_July *'The Cul-de-sac Race' Overview: A race the Eds set up and organize. Profit: '''$9.00 '''Success: '''Everyone participated and since no rules were set against it Eddy either sabotaged, or crashed everyone else and won the race, fair and square even so. '''Failure: Double-D suddenly produces the rule book that he had been looking for and Eddy was disqualified. Use: Super Ed Kart *'Jawbreaker Ransom' By: '''The Kankers '''Overview: A ransom plot to force the Candy Store to pay the Kankers. Profit: None Failure: 'They were tracked and beaten by all of the Cul-de-sac kids who take possession of the candy. '''Use: '''Take-Ed *'Eddy's Money Making Machine By: 'The Eds '''Overview: '''To Make Money For The Eds. '''Profit: '''None. '''Failure: '''Ed Put To Much Ink in it, Witch Caused it to Explode. *'Ed's Video Game Boutique By: 'The Eds '''Overview: '''The Eds Sell Video Games, Consoles and Handhelds for 1 Dollar '''Profit: '$1.00 '''Success: '''Everyone Bought them Because They Were Cheap, and The Eds Bought 1,000 Jawbreakears '''Failure: The graphics in the games were horrible(Ed made them) causing the kids to demand a refund. Also Ed drops the jawbreakers in the mud. Eddy beat him up for this. *'Mr. Edd's Meat Pies ' By: The Eds Overview: Eddy opens up a barber's shop. When Johnny2x4 goes to Eddy's shop and threatens to tell the kids on him for being cheap, Eddy blugeons Johnny in the head with an iron tea kettle until he is dead. Edd then suggests that they bake Johnny's flesh into meat pies and then sell them to the kids in The Cul-de-Sac. When the kids come to try the meat pies they think they are delicious. Profit: $4.00 Success: All the kids in The Cul-de-Sac bought all the meat pies Edd baked and didn't even notice that Johnny wasn't around anymore, the Eds then buy a giant house by the sea and live in it and also buy a lifetime supply of Jawbreakers. Failure: '''On the second day, Eddy makes a magic pie machine(really Edd made it) and all the kids come to watch it in their best clothes. Unfortunately Ed had been up all night, watching movies about mutant alien pies and thinks the machine is an incubator which spawns more aliens causing him to attack it, which leads to it blowing up. The blast destroys the Ed's giant house and the Cul-De-Sac gets covered in pies. Eddy yells at Ed only to find himself on the run with his fellow Eds because the Kids are angry that their best clothes got covered in pies. *Ed's Future playground' '''By: The Eds' Overview: Edd builds a Sci-Fi themed playground for the kids to play throgh a obstacle course. Profit: $1.00 Semi Faliure: Due to broken Parts of the playground makes the kids all injured, Then the Eds get kissed by the kanker sisters and then the playground was demolished. ''' * '''Ed's Rootbeer * Overview: '''The Eds sell fake rootbeer to the kids, made of soap, water and chocolate. * '''Profit: '''50 cents * '''Failure: '''Jimmy Blew Bubbles after drinking it, And Sarah beat up the Eds. * '''Eds Rocket to the Moon and beyound * Orvereview: * Similar to the rocket car scam, Edd built a rocket ship standing up and when the kids got in, Edd put a moving curtan over the rocket like the rocket car, giving the apearence of traveling through space. The plan was that Ed would disquise himself as a space squid and pretend to attack the ship. * Failure: When Ed attacked the ship, a part of his cotume got caught on the moving curtain and tore a hole in the curtain. The kids beat up the eds and tied them up and then locked them in the rocket. Kevin tapped fire works to the bottom of the rocket and lit them whitch caused the rocket to blast skyward. When the rocket was high enough, the rocket exsploded and the eds died. The kids had a party to celebrate thier death.however really the Eds escaped and that the Eds that got caught in the exsplosion were dummmies, much to the Kid's dismay. 'Eds Eco friendly City Overeview: The Eds built a fake eco friendly city on Earth Day and had the kids pay a mortage lone to move in. Profit: $25 Failure: The Kids dicoverd it was fake and left. The Eds got lost in the city. Some neibore complaind about the city and demanded it to be torn down. A construction crew came and tore it down with a wrecking ball while the eds were still inside. The eds died as the city colapssed. *'Eds Hip Hop dance class' Profit: None Failure: Nobody wanted to join Use: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Brand New Show! episode "Teen Ed". *'Learn to Fly' Profit: None Failure: Nobody wanted to sign up, Joey made fun of the idea. Use: Eds Double Feature: Stealing Candy/Eds Reunion *'Jawbreaker Cupcakes' Overview:The Eds make cupcakes made from Jawbreakers. They give kids eat the cupcakes. Profit:Money(?) Success:The cupcake tastes like jawbreakers. The kids gave money to the Eds. Failure: Ed stupidly knocked several tons of Edd's Genetic Hybriding Spot-Somthing Liquid formula into the mixture prior to the success. The Kids suddenly got coverd in purple spots and mutated into Weasel/Emu/Crab/Wasp Hybrids. Eddy was then attacked and The Kids demanded a refund. Ed sufferd no pain frankly. Edd ran away quickly. Use:The Eds All Here *'The Hat Inspector' Overview: Eddy going around calling himself 'the Hat Inspector' in Team Fortress 2, checking if people's hats were dirty or clean. Profit: One Hat. Partial Success: Eddy had scammed one hat out of D0rkSmasher (who turned out to be Kevin) but Eddy then got reported, and was put on probation by SteamRep (however still kept that hat). Use: Gaming Eds *'The Eds' Wonderful Juggling Monkey' Overview: Zidane juggles multiple sharp objects (such as knives, scimitars, daggers, etc.) that are thrown at him by Eddy while he holds a torch with his tail. Profit: 250 gil Failure: Comically and ironically, it turns out that Jawbreakers do not exist in the world of Gaia, much to Eddy's dismay. An outraged Zidane, injured after messing up on the performance, beaten up Eddy to re-obtain his money. Use: Ed Fantasy IX *'The Dream Machine' Overview: The Dream Machine was a hypnosis item which was tested on Kevin first, later, things got a little off, when he hypnotised them into Mindless Cash Zombies. Profit: Unknown, but he made tons. Faliure: After Eddy tried to reverse the process by using the object on Jimmy, he really thought he brought him back to normal, however, Jimmy twitched violently and screeched with the rest of the kids, and this resulted in Eddy and Edd losing they're lives after being killed by the Kids in the Cul-De-Sac. Use: To Ed or Not to Ed: The Dream Machine * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Party House Overview: The Party in Eddy's House what kids can fun, play, dance and playing videogames. Profit: 1 Dollar in jar Failure: Money Jar is stuck in Ed's Head and Ed breaks all things and the failure makes the kids leave and get money back, Eddy beat him and Edd with Home-run Bat. Use: Ed, Edd n Eddy Season 7 Episode 4b: Let's Party Ed! * Ed's Playstation (Not be confused with Sony console) Overview: The Place (Ed's House) with Lots of Arcades Profit: 25$ Money and 100 Tokens Failure: Jonny 2x4 and Plank thinks the Graphics from Arcade are made of Paper. Use: Ed, Edd n Eddy Season 7 Episode 5a: Light, Camera and Ed! * Jurass'ed' Park Overview: The Dinossaur Movie starring Ed as T-Rex and Edd and Eddy as People Profit: 25$ (Theater) and 50$ (DVD Price) Success/Failure: Success, the Kids like movie and The Eds being famous Movie Star and buy Jawbreakers. And Failure, Ed accidentally put poatoes in all DVDs and the Cul-de-Sac kids being angry and get money back and remove The Eds's Jawbreakers, and Eddy fights Ed. Use: Ed, Edd n Eddy Season 7 Episode 5a: Light, Camera and Ed!